


Paper and Ink

by Muffins17



Series: TWDG Poetic Drabbles [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Poetry, Soulmate AU, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffins17/pseuds/Muffins17
Summary: After his family’s deaths, Kenny feels too broken to ever love or be loved, but then he turns around to the one his heart had chosen to mend his wounds.
Relationships: Katjaa/Kenny (Walking Dead), Lee Everett/Kenny
Series: TWDG Poetic Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816912
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Paper and Ink

When they met, an odd scent filled the air around them,

It was a scent he felt strangely drawn to, 

A scent he’d initially thought unpleasant, 

Then gradually, fondness of it grew. 

His best friend’s words were spoken like inscriptions from pen to page, 

Carefully woven and etched into shavings from the bark of trees, 

Much like the words he wanted to say, but had not time nor courage, 

His first love likely sensed it from him now, and she was the first to leave. 

His first soulmate and child’s deaths were like paper and ink, 

The ink of life spilled on the fragile paper of his heart,

On the vows he’d written on it of his love for his family, 

Now a permanent, black stain on the note, torn apart. 

He believed that his life was over, that he wasn’t worth love from  _anyone_ , 

Once he took his child’s life, he felt his heart and hope sink low, 

But as he thought that, a pair of arms grasped him tight in an embrace, 

The scent of the one he’d grown to love was now one he called home. 

He thought this pain he was experiencing could not be mended, 

But as he was held in his soulmate’s arms, he stopped to think, 

If Kenny’s heart had chosen  _him_ as his other half, 

Then maybe  _Lee_ could rewrite his happiness... 

With  _his_ paper and ink. 


End file.
